


Enough

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: For once in her life, Narcissa didn’t mind that things hadn’t gone quite according to plan.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for an informal femslash exchange on Livejournal. This fic is inspired by [Glyph](http://hogwarts-houses.livejournal.com/9849.html) by leela_cat.

Narcissa snuggled into the arm draped over her waist. The silk sheets—Transfigured from plain cotton—were cool on her sweaty back, and she smiled to herself. Normally she disliked being sweaty, or even having a single hair out of place, but tonight she reveled in it. Tonight she liked the sweat of her exertions, the stickiness on her inner thighs, and the tanginess on her lips.   
  
She licked her upper lip delicately, the tip of her tongue skimming the corner of her mouth.   
  
A groan sounded above her, and then a throaty chuckle. “You don’t have to tease me anymore,” Rolanda said huskily. “Or is it that you can’t help yourself?”   
  
Satisfaction—a feeling different from her usual icy smugness—rushed through Narcissa. She was responsible for that hoarse tone. She couldn’t believe she was proud of that; sex was much better than she had been led to believe. All of her life she had been brought up to believe it would be a duty, and to find out that it could be so … joyful was almost life-changing. Instinctively, she knew this wasn’t something she was going to give up when she married.   
  
“I can’t help myself,” she said, with a hint of cheek that only her close friends saw.   
  
Rolanda squeezed her hip, calloused fingertips rough against her soft skin. “Then keep teasing all you want. I like the results.”   
  
So did Narcissa. It had started out as a game, a bet amongst the Slytherin girls to see who could seduce a professor before they left Hogwarts forever. She had picked a woman so it would actually be a challenge. One swish of her skirt at Slughorn, a flip of her hair, and he would have tripped over his feet in his haste.   
  
The challenge had added an enjoyable aspect to her last year, something to keep her sane during N.E.W.T. preparation. Narcissa was happiest when plotting something, employing every skill at her disposal to get what she wanted without appearing to want it or to work for it.   
  
She hadn’t intended to end up in bed with Madam Hooch—no, Rolanda. But for once in her life, Narcissa didn’t mind that things hadn’t gone quite according to plan.   
  
A strong hand tugged at her wrist, and Narcissa obligingly rolled onto her side. Looking up, she saw a lazy smile on the older woman’s face. Rolanda’s usually sharp, hawk-like gaze softened at her answering smile.   
  
Rolanda brushed Narcissa’s hair away from her eyes, curling a few golden strands around her forefinger. “Are you happy, now that you got what you wanted?”  
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Is that because you won the bet—yes, I know about that,” she said when Narcissa’s eyes went wide. “Or is it because you’re really happy?”   
  
Insides churning at Rolanda’s perceptiveness, Narcissa ducked her head. “The latter. I’ve never felt this way before. I’ve never felt so … free.” She didn’t know why, but there was something about the older woman that freed the tight grip she kept over her thoughts, emotions, and actions. Being able to be honest erased a little of the pressure she felt every day, the pressure of being the perfect pureblood daughter and fiancée.  
  
“You’re beautiful like this, when you feel free. So much more beautiful than when you’re perfectly put together.”   
  
Narcissa’s heart fluttered at the compliment, so freely offered, but before she could reply, Rolanda pulled Narcissa towards her. Squealing in the most unladylike fashion, she ended up sprawled on top of Rolanda’s body.   
  
“Enough talking,” Rolanda said, their mouths so close Narcissa could feel her breath. “Unless—”  
  
Closing the distance between them, Narcissa cut off whatever Rolanda had been about to say with a kiss. It was as magical as the first one between them had been, full of sparks and softness. Moaning into the older woman’s mouth, Narcissa tangled a hand into Rolanda’s short, grey locks, the spiky-looking hair silky under her palm.   
  
“Enough talking,” Narcissa agreed breathlessly when they separated. She propped herself up with her other hand, so that there was some space between their bodies. She stared down at Rolanda’s breasts, small and firm, nipples standing out, and then down to the vee of her legs, strong thighs giving way to toned yet womanly curves.  
  
“Enough teasing,” Rolanda said, her voice back to that husky tone that made Narcissa’s blood race. Her hand went to the nape of Narcissa’s neck, their mouths joining together in another passionate, electric kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in December 2011.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
